No Hope
by MyInuYasha21
Summary: They are after the Shikon Pendant, it's her job to protect it, she's been told she's the only one of her kind and everyone will try to hurt her. after a horrid disaster she is alone in the world, no one to trust, no one to love. or is there?
1. Chapter 1

**OK, here's a new story i just thought up. I don't know how it'll end up but i hope everyone likes it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN ANY CHARACTER OF INUYASHA NOR THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p>A young girl, possibly the age of 15, ran as fast as she could through the trees, her face twisted in pain and terror. She glanced behind her once more, the group was gaining on her and she couldn't run any faster; Pushing her weak injured legs to go faster she managed to jump into the air. She knew when she landed her body would give out and they would capture her. Tears started to cloud her vision as she ran faster and shot herself into the air into a giant tree with a hollowed center from the top. As soon as she landed inside the hollowed tree her vision blacked out and she was unaware of her surroundings. Little did she know that during this whole time, someone was watching her. Someone who was just as unique as herself.<p>

Slowly the young girl awoke, she went to sit up but the injuries placed on her body wouldn't allow her to move. She was in a great amount of pain and she was alone. That's when everything from the past three days came back to her, tears flowed heavily as the events she had witnessed came flooding back into her mind. She ignored the pain in her body as she forced herself to curl into a fetal position, still crying.

**_Flashback_**

A beautiful child, sat in her home with her family as they prepared supper. The sun was setting and the family all had wonderful bright smiles that lit up their faces. The young girl was surrounded by a older woman around her early thirties, a younger boy about the age of ten or eleven, and an elderly man. They all laughed as they told about their day's events. Finishing their supper, the young girl helped her mother clear and wash up from the late meal.

"Mother, why am I different from Souta and all the other children? Why can't I be like them and like you?" the young girl asked quietly.

"Listen here Kagome, just because your brother and the other children are not like you don't mean you don't have to be upset. No one in this world is like you, you are so very special and that is why you must wear this every time you leave this house, do you understand?" her mother pulled out a small black ribbon with a beautiful pendant on it, The pendant was stunning to say the least. The swirls of shining silver mixed with the bright sapphire stones, followed with garnet and diamonds. Kagome held the necklace in her hands and could feel a weird sensation, energy perhaps coming from the middle aquatic sapphire swirled garnet that adorned the pendant.

"What does this do mother?"

"It will hide your aura and make you like the other children and Souta. Do not let anyone take it from you alright?" Her mother was being serious, and Kagome looked wide eyed at her as she nodded her head.

"Thank you mother."

"No thanks is necessary honey, just head on up to bed and I'll see you first thing in the morning." Her mother kissed her forehead as Kagome turned and went to bed.

As her mother finished washing up the dishes and prepared herself for bed, there was a knock at her door. It was fairly late already and she just wondered who could be here at such a late hour. She opened the door gracefully and smiled.

"How may I help you good sir?"

"Where is the pendant?" His voice cold and eyes glowing red she could see his aura was pitch black and very massive. She was worried and frozen in shock. The man pulled out a silenced pistol and aimed it at the woman's face. She stared wide-eyed and never answered him.

"I said where's the goddamned pendant? I know you have it and I will not hesitate to kill you to find it." the man snarled.

"I…I don't know what you are talking about sir, but I will have to ask you to leave at once, it is very late and I would not like my children to be awoken."

"Then you leave me no choice." he raised the gun above her head and she screamed.

"Kagome, Souta, Father Get out now!" she screamed before the gun slammed into her temple and she was on the ground, unconscious, and a pool of blood forming around her head from the injury.

The two young children had heard their mother's scream and they had gotten their grandfather up and they were now hiding quietly. Hearing the heavy footsteps getting closer as things in the house was being thrown around. He was in the room the three silent terrified people were sitting in, they held their breath as Kagome and Souta gripped their grandfather's clothing tighter. The intruder stopped in front of the closet in which they were hiding, Kagome held her mother's gift in her hands tightly placed at her heart. Suddenly the closet doors were ripped off the hinges and the man had flung all three of them out onto the floor shooting each person in the back and legs. Kagome and Souta were screaming in pain tears falling freely as they tried to breathe from the bullet wounds in their backs. Their grandfather was the only one to speak.

"You monster, what do you want? Whatever it is we'll give it to you, just please do not hurt the children!" He was breathing ragged and coughing up blood, he knew he would not last much longer. The intruder kicked the elderly man in the side harshly and sneered.

"I want the pendant. I know you have it, give it and I will spare the children." he said coldly.

"I know not which pendant you are speaking of-" another gun shot and Souta was screaming in such agony his old heart couldn't take it. Kagome had fallen silent and he hoped the special child wasn't dead.

"Of course you do, the Shikon No Tama is infused within the pendant, give me the pendant now!"

"Please, I speak the truth, I do not know the whereabouts of the pendant. Spare the children I beg of you."

The man was silent as he crouched down, his heavy leather boots squeaking with the extra movement. There was another shot, Souta lay motionless and silent. The elder's tears fell faster as the gunman placed the gun in front of his face.

"Now, I will ask once more, if you do not tell me where the pendant is, the other child goes."

"No please! She is everything to me, do not kill her! I…I…I think I may have seen it, in the storage house I no not exactly where, but the Shrine gets many things in every week, I do not know if the pendant was in one of those but the best….place would be the storage…building. Just please do not kill my granddaughter."

"Well, it is a loss that you now have no one, I have killed the woman downstairs, and the boy, the girl is not even breathing now, and you are soon to go….it's a pity how weak mortals are." he stood back to his normal staggering height and shot the elderly man point blank in the head. Then left the room with the three bloody bodies sprawled onto the floor. Little did he know Kagome was only holding her breath so he thought she was dead. Once she knew he was gone she climbed out the top window of her mother's bedroom limping and in excruciating pain she managed to climb from a tree beside the house and take off into the woods. The sound of men shouting and dogs barking made her panic and she ran as fast as she could the dogs behind her a small ways and the men with flashlights and guns were rushing towards her.

**_End of Flashback_**

Slowly her bright blue/gold eyes opened, they were red and puffy from crying, sitting up even more she winced. The pain in her legs and back were horrid, but she ignored the pain and forced herself out of the hollow tree and up onto the highest branch that can support her. There, she fell asleep, full of physical and emotional pain.

* * *

><p><strong>so, how was the first chapter? it is meant to be like this it will get a little better, i hope, i love the tragedysuspense stories. **

**Please R&R it means alot to me. there's a strong possibility this is going to be a long story. slow paced but very good. THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**KAY!, here's Chapter 2! hope everyone likes it, maybe this can clear up a few questions. **

_** ENJOY THE STORY!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE OF THE CHARACTERS OF INUYASHA!**

* * *

><p>Golden eyes watched the girl closely as he seen her jump out of the hollow tree into a higher branch. Dispite her clothing soaked in blood and her hair a matted mess he found her absolutely stunning, her long wavy raven locks cascaded down her back stopping below the lower back, her skin so pale it was ghost like, her golden blue eyes wide and glistening in the sun and moonlight. Even though her eyes were darkened and clouded over by the pain she was feeling he couldn't help but to know how she felt. His bright golden eyes clouded over as he remembered his past but shook it off. He wasn't but 18 in human years, much older considering he was half demon. His real age was about two hundred eighty, his red haori and hakama made his brilliant silver hair stand out. He sat crouched on a branch lower than Kagome, and took a big whiff of the surrounding air her lemon and cherry scent wafted through his nose and his eyes were wide and glued to the young woman. He carefully made his way beside her and sniffed her gently before picking her up and going to the nearest hot spring.<p>

Careful not to wake the sleeping girl, he ripped off a piece of his clothing and dipped it into the water of the hot spring while cradling her in his lap he gently cleaned her from the dirt and blood. He laid her on the grass with his top robes as a pillow as he washed her thick locks carefully. After just washing and massaging her head she let out a soft moan and rolled her head to one side. He continued to massage her head gently with his claws. His ears twitched as she groaned again and his eyes widened as her scent started to change as she was waking. He quickly yet gently moved her out of the water and took his outer robes and dried her hair then dried his robes before laying them on top of her small form. He moved away quickly but not too far from the sleeping woman in front of him. She opened her eyes slowly and sat up but winced in pain as she stretched and reopened her wounds. Tears fell from her eyes as she tried to stand. He finally made his presence known to her.

"I wouldn't move if I were you, your wounds are too severe to be moving around too much." he spoke softly to her. She gasped and turned quickly facing him as she cried out in agony from her wounds, collapsing back onto the soft grass below her. Grasping handfuls of the soft soil and clenching her teeth while searing pain and tears flooded through her.

"Who…are…you?" she gritted out.

"Don't worry you're safe here, those bastards can't find you here. Trust me, they were after me the longest time." he stood gracefully and walked towards her.

"Stay away from me!" she hissed out. "I trust no one."

"Keh, You would've died for sure if I didn't find you when I did, your wounds were infected and I cleaned them. If anything you should thank me for saving you wench." his voice cold and emotionless than before.

"I would have preferred to die rather than live." she said softly, his ears rotated towards her and he stared wide-eyed at her as she said those words with no trace of lies within her scent full of sadness and loneliness.

"Don't say that wench-"

"How could I not? I just watched my whole family being murdered!" she interrupted. He watched her face filled with deep pain, both emotional and physical, tears flowed freely as her hands clenched the grass below her small frail body. He carefully took a clawed hand and placed it on her cheek and used his thumb to smooth away the tears on her cheek as he gently forced her head to look at him.

"I know how hard it is to lose your family, those same monsters did the same thing to my mother. When that happened I wanted to die and just be with her, but as I was alone, I was thinking, my mother wouldn't want me to die so easily. So as I grew older, beaten, shot, abused I steeled myself from the world, I got stronger and one day I WILL destroy those men who had hurt and destroyed my mother, my happiness, and now if you'll allow me we can work together and destroy them for good and avenge our families. What do you say?" his eyes held so much emotion as Kagome looked into them and into his soul. Those bright sunfilled orbs glowed with passion and so much pain hidden beneath. She happened to think. '_he's just like me, he's different, he's just like me.' _her sad dull eyes searched his face for any lies, finding none she closed her eyes and nodded softly. Drawing her bottom lip into her mouth biting it gently she opened her eyes and drew a deep breath.

"Do…Do you know….what I am? My mother said I was special, one of my kind but somehow I find it hard to believe that there's only me that's different from this world. Can you tell me what I am? Or at least help me find out myself?" her eyes held so much confusion and he knew what she meant. He only nodded his head and held his large hand out for her to grasp as he helped her to her feet.

"You alright?" he asked as she struggled to stand. She clenched her teeth and nodded sharply. "Bullshit, let me take a look." he gently sat her in his lap and she struggled weakly to get free.

"I'm fine! Release me!"

"Not until I check your wounds! We can do this the easy way or hard way you decide but either way I AM going to check them."

"Fine! Check them and hurry I would like to be able to find a village nearby and get new clothing!" she huffed as she sat cross-armed as he unzipped the back of her dress and observed the bullet wounds to her back.

His eyes softened as he seen the deep red-black hole in her back and the dark purple lines shooting out from it. He looked carefully at the deep purple vein-like marks and seen as they were slowly growing. He growled low in his chest where she would be unable to hear it and he gently ran a finger over one of the vein-like welts. She cried out in pain and doubled over to her left. Groaning and sobbing he rubbed her arms soothingly as she recovered. He whispered his apology and asked her to lay on her stomach so he could check her legs. When he seen her legs he gasped and cringed biting his own lip with his fangs he gently observed the two other bullet wounds. They were similar to her back but the vein-like purple welts were much bigger than her back and had spread much further. One of the bullet wounds was on her right calf, the welts spread to her upper thigh and about to her ankle. The other was much higher on her leg about a quarter inch from her bottom. It was the worst of the three wounds she had. The welts were almost black in color and the blood was slowly seeping out from her reopening it, the welts had covered her whole upper leg and the back of her knee, smaller welts traveled to mid-calf. He knew what this was, he had seen so many others like her die from this. And by the looks of it, she didn't have long.

"Kaede, we must go see her now." he said strictly but soft. When she didn't reply he lifted her up and looked at her, her lips laced with a line of blue tint and her pulse barely there. He was terrified he darted towards Kaede's village and hoped she can help this girl. He didn't know why he had the urge to protect her but it was overwhelmingly new to him. He'd never had anyone close to him in over a hundred years and even then with her he still felt alone, when she died from a sudden illness he was devastated and secluded himself from everything. Now, this young woman he held to him as he ran through the forest he seemed as if she were to die he would follow her. With her she was different, she was like him. She was special, and he was not one to tell her the truth. She had to find herself, only the Kami could help her through this and he was to help her as well.

* * *

><p>When he reached Kaede's village he barged into the elder's hut his eyes franticly searching for the elderly miko. He spotted her over the fire stirring up some foul smelling liquid he almost gagged if it wasn't for the woman that lay in his arms start groaning in pain. Her face clinched up as she started writhing in his grip. He tried to keep her still but it was no use her strength was astounding.<p>

"What is happening?" she asked her one eye wide in shock as she seen this young woman.

"Those men, murdered her family, she survived but she was shot three times and each bullet that entered her body is toxic." he said the last word so quietly the elder did not hear him.

"Ye must leave the room, I must fully observe her wounds and dress them properly." She said calmly as he just stood there watching the girl writhe in pain. "Out now!" she raised her voice and he finally heard her and left the hut to wait outside.

It was nearing dusk when the elderly lady came from her hut and explained what happened. The young man couldn't believe it. He brought his clawed hands into his hair and grasped handfuls of it and tugged hard, refusing to believe what was going on. He collapsed onto the ground face in his hands as he tried not to let everything come out of his mouth as he wished it would. The elderly miko just placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as she turned to enter the hut but he stopped her.

"Can I see her?"

"Aye child, she is asleep but will awaken soon if I am not near when she awakens, she must not move her body at all, she may only move her head. I will make up a medicinal tea for her to drink when she awakens to help prevent the spreading of the poison and to ease her pain." Kaede explained and he just nodded and followed the stout woman into the dark hut. Kagome lay in the far corner of the hut motionless, only sounds in the large hut was the rustling of clothing and the crackling of the fire. He lowered beside the girl and sat cross-legged with his arms folded across his chest as he dozed off knowing at least this night he can sleep without worry and with this girl's scent to calm him, despite the scent of poison and her deteriorating body making him feel ill he slept soundly and woke before the sun and watched as she slept.

The sun had just started raising and he could hear the morning birds chirping along and enjoying the beginnings of a new day. He smiled slightly as he wished he could be as free as those birds he could hear singing, playing, worry free to live their lives how they want, to find love and have families. If he had a life such as theirs he would be much different. The gust or spring's breeze wafted lightly through the large hut and he lifted his head slightly and basked in the fragrance of the wildflowers, springs, and grass. He fairly enjoyed the springtime it reminded him of his first encounter with the woman he had grown to have feelings for over a hundred years ago. He opened his eyes, they held a deep longing sadness but he hid them away as he heard Kagome stir slightly before opening her beautiful golden blue eyes and licking her lips she tilted her head to face him.

"You never did tell me your name." she said softly

"It's no big deal, I'm only a half-breed, not worthy of anything in my life." his ears drooped and he hid his face under his silver bangs. He heard her try to sit up and he pushed her down quickly. "Kaede said not to move anything but your head. Are you in pain?" she huffed but admired his worry for her and shook her head at his question.

"What happened?"

"Ye were shot thrice, by an elite group of demon assassins searching for something very precious in this land. The Shikon Pendant, Ye are lucky ye have your blood, if not then ye would have died before InuYasha could have brought ye here to me." the elderly miko entered the hut as soon as the question was uttered.

"InuYasha? Is that your name?" she looked expectantly to him and he looked at her softly before closing his eyes and sighing.

"Yeah." he whispered. Her eyes watched him and his aura was just so heartbreaking she wished she could embrace him and heal all his pain.

"I'm Kagome, I really like your name, it means dog demon, ne?" he nodded and smirked.

"Half dog demon." he corrected as he spat the title as it were venom coming from his mouth. Ignoring the elder's orders to not move she raised her right arm and placed it on his cheek. His eyes wide at her actions. "Kaede said to not move." he spoke gently.

"I don't care, you need a comforting hand, and here it is." she giggled as she gently caressed his cheek. He raised his hand and placed it on top of her hand and brought it from his face and held it in his own. Observing at how thin and tiny her hand is compared to his, what he wasn't expecting was to see instead of fingernails. She had small claws and each were tipped with gold, he ran a finger over one of the tips and found that they were in fact real with strong gold tips upon her tiny claws. He was stunned to say in the least. She looked human, smelled human, with the exception of her claws. He looked back at her face and she had her face twisted in what looked like pain. He heard her heart racing and her breathing fast and labored.

"You're in pain?" It was more of a statement than a question but she managed to gasp out a tiny yes. He squeezed her hand gently before placing it back to her side as he stood to get the tea that Kaede had instructed he give her when she wakes up. He lifted her head slightly to help her drink the sweet tea. Once she finished he sat the cup down beside him and grasped her hand again.

"Thanks." she whispered. He squeezed her hand once more as he sniffed the air around her. The poison he smelled hasn't spread anymore yet. He was relieved greatly, whatever Kaede did was helping her greatly and extending her lifeline for the time being.

"Get some rest. I will be back." she nodded and dozed back off. As he took another glance back to her mat she lay upon he gave a small smile as he was happy to have saved her for the time being.

* * *

><p>He walked around the village silently and found a tailor's shop he entered it and asked for a set of light blue silk robes similar to his with a brilliant raven and gold design. The tailor nodded and turned to start her work as InuYasha left the shop and went to find Kaede to speak privately with her about Kagome.<p>

As he found the elderly miko he shouted from the small distance as he closed the distance between them.

"Kaede-baba. Tell me, have you noticed what Kagome is? I know it isn't my right to tell her what she is, but what is she really? I know she's not a mortal."

"Aye child, she is not a human like us, she is the last of her kind, she is the protector of the Shikon Pendant and….I'm afraid that if we do not work fast to cure and rid the poison in her blood her kind will cease to exist for all eternity."

"You haven't told me what she is!" his temper flared and he really did not expect to hear the next words that left her old withered lips.

"InuYasha, she is one of the Kami, sent down to us for reasons unknown, she takes the form of us but the longer she stays the longer her true form shows."

"And what's her true form?" he asked hesitantly.

"The Celestial bird of the Kami, she is the protector to the other Kami, she has a battle to win, if she looses, she dies and the evils of hell will arise and take control. And ye are drawn to her to save her because that is the Kami's will, ye are strong enough to protect her and ye are her soul mate."

"She…She's….She's one of the Kami?"

"Aye, protect her with your life."

"I plan to."

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED! <strong>

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'M GONNA START TYPING CHAPTER 3 BUT I DOUBT IT'LL BE UP UNTILL LATE MONDAY OR EARLY TUESDAY! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry I haven't updated! I've been ill but I do promise a new chapter tomorrow and it may be pretty long, but again i'm sorry for the delay! i will try to have the next chapter up tomorrow and it being longer, as well as the next chapter for my other new story Remembrance. If you readers haven't read Remembrance yet then PLEASE DO! it's very good and i'm sure while reading to enjoy yourself, you may also learn some things :) **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE ITSELF!**

**Enjoy chapter 3.**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since InuYasha and Kagome met and she was now able to move around on her own. She had been helping Kaede tidy up her hut and gather herbs in the gardens outside her quaint little village. InuYasha hadn't moved more than ten feet from the young girl since she was able to move. Kaede had kept her dosage of medicinal teas and pressed powder capsules every few hours to prevent the spread of the toxins in her frail body.<p>

"Thank you so much for your help Kaede." Kagome said softly as she helped the elderly woman pluck herbs from the garden they were in.

"Tis not a problem child. I am just glad I could help ye."

"Is something wrong Kaede?"

"No child, it is just my old bones feeling the change in the weather."

"Shall we head back?" The elder miko nodded and sighed heavily as she managed to pull herself up, Kagome held a hand for her and the eldest miko smiled gratefully for the help. As they headed back through the forest and towards her hut, InuYasha just walked a good distance above them keeping an eye and ear for danger as he listened in on their conversation.

"Kaede, your aura is beautiful, you are a miko ne? I noticed in my own soul during my sleeping I seen the silver swirls, the same as you, they were comforting yet made me feel ill. Tell me Lady Kaede, am I too a miko?"

"Aye child, you have miko abilities as well, not many women these times have such great blessings."

"I see." the rest of their small journey was uneventful and silent. As they arrived Kagome helped Kaede prepare their supper and laid the mats out for bed. However, there were two people wide awake deep in their thoughts.

* * *

><p>Kagome stood silently as she wandered outside and sat in a clearing by the hot springs. She sighed quietly and stretched out on her back, gazing at the glistening stars and brilliant silver moon. She just stared at the night sky for hours, little did she know the certain hanyou was watching her. He had yet to give her the clothing he had tailored for her, so now she was adorning the borrowed miko robes from Kaede. He silently dropped to the forest floor and approached her.<p>

"Can't sleep huh?" his sudden voice startled her but she merely opened her eyes and turned her head to watch him as he sat next to her.

"No, you can't either?" he just shook his head as he stretched out beside her gazing at the sky in silence. She just placed her small hand on top of his and smiled. He was shocked she'd do such a bold move but he didn't dare move away, he rather enjoyed her company.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you."

"Good." she just hummed her response as she drifted into a peaceful sleep just as a shooting star tore through the sky. They just lay there as the night went on, she eventually had snuggled into his chest while he was asleep as well, by the time day break came a few hours later he found himself curled around the girl as she was snuggled tightly against his chest with handfuls of his clothing. He chuckled lightly and lifted her up and headed towards Kaede's hut just in time for breakfast.

"Ah, there ye two are, I was starting to think ye disappeared." Kaede chuckled lightly with a twinkle in her eye. InuYasha just blushed lightly and laid the sleeping girl on her mat. He sat down by the fire as Kaede handed him a bowl of stew from the pot. As the two older occupants of the room ate Kagome started to stir in her sleep yet did not waken. She groaned and whimpered as she tossed around on the mat mumbling incoherent words her aura flared to life and flared around her visibly, Kaede and InuYasha just watched in awe. InuYasha stood and walked towards her, when her aura felt his nearing hers it calmed down somewhat significantly, he sat beside her and whispered soothing words that the stunned elderly miko couldn't understand. He reached down to touch her hand nearest to him and within centimeters before contact she started shaking uncontrollably. He was confused and watched in horror as her body had violent convulsions he was terrified about what was happening he moved away as he heard Kaede rushing over towards the jerking woman before him.

* * *

><p>Hours past before Kagome's body had stopped convulsing after a major dosage of concentrated poison powder was placed into the young girl's body. He had watched in silence as Kaede helped the girl as her nose, eyes, and ears started to bleed. Now she lay sleeping her breathing slow and steady. InuYasha turned towards Kaede with a question in his eyes; the elder knew what he was going to ask she only nodded.<p>

"She will be fine, she is very strong but ye mustn't touch her when her aura flares as such, do ye understand?" he only nodded as she explained everything else going on within the young girl on the other side of the room. He stood and left the hut and went back to his place in the tree that overlooked the village.

"What a wonderful way to start the day." he sighed and closed his eyes basking in the sun's spring rays.

* * *

><p><strong>once again sorry for the delayed update and horribly short chapter, i hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless.<strong>

**please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so very sorry everyone, these times have been hard on me and I have lacked motivation to write :( please forgive me though I hope to update Remembrance sometime this week.. it may take longer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NOR WILL I EVER OWN INUYASHA! **

* * *

><p>Since Kagome's episode the other morning she has been forced under commands by Kaede and InuYasha, she complained and whined but none of her persuasion had faltered the outcome of such. Her dosage of powder and teas were given in higher amounts. She huffed when it was time to take them, which was now.<p>

"Kagome child, ye must take it. No isn't an option here."

"But Kaede! This stuff is so gross! I'm fine, I don't need it anymore!"

"Wench just take the smelly stuff already! I am getting sick just smelling the shit! Hurry it up and we will go for a walk." at that gruff answer she hurried and took the pressed powder capsules before dashing up and pulling the stunned hanyou outside and beyond the tree line. Tackling the poor boy with all her strength she could muster up she was thanking him a million words a second and he was getting irritated.

"Thank you so much for getting me out of there!" her eyes were alight with such passion he could have sworn he saw her soul dancing behind her eyes. He chuckled lightly wearing his prize-winning smirk on his chiseled face he clamped a hand over her mouth though she kept trying to speak.

"Shut up will you! For once I never thought a puny girl could talk so damn much." he glanced at her, his hand still over her mouth as she continued to talk unaware that he was speaking to her. They made eye contact and he felt her lips slow down then eventually stop before he removed his hand from her mouth as she walked slowly closer towards him, she seemed to be in a trance because he wasn't expecting her to place a soft gentle hand on his cheek, slowly caressing it. He sighed quietly and his eyes slid shut on their own demand. He leaned into her touch breathing into her scent as she got closer, there was a soft gentle force on his lips he opened his eyes slightly to see her face that was placed upon his he responded to her gentle ministrations upon his lips his arms wove themselves behind her back and he pulled her into him, their lips never breaking for more than a second. Her arms had already woven themselves around his neck feeling the soft silver silk, her hands were roaming over his head and getting dangerously close to his ears, one slim finger slid over the rim of his left ear and he gasped inwardly as the finger came back over it. A shiver went through his body and made his legs weak he picked her up and she wound her legs around his waist as he put her against a tree and trailed away from her sweet mouth to her collarbone he felt her shiver and he smirked and nipped at the sensitive skin there before coming back up and reclaiming her mouth she moans ever so lightly he had a hard time hearing it. Her fingers resumed their wonderful torture upon his ears he only nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck, breathing in her wonderful fragrance as she just rubbed his ears so wonderfully just like his mother did. He released Kagome and sat in the grass stretching out on his back while watching the changing leaves of the trees sway in the slight spring breeze.

"Inu-Yasha? What's wrong?" she knelt down behind him and placed a hand on his broad shoulder, he just shook his head. "Was it something I did?" again, he shook his head and turned to her. His eyes held so much emotion she wanted to cry. She just embraced him from behind and rested her head on his muscled back.

"It just, the way you were rubbing my ears is what my mother used to do. don't worry about it." he said softly.

"I'm sorry."

"Let's go I have something for you, it should be ready. Wait for me outside Kaede's hut."

"Alright."

They walked hand in hand until they were out of the forest, he dropped her hand and guided her towards Kaede's hut, she sat outside on the small wooden bench and awaited his return. Kaede came out and sat beside her, neither said anything for a few moments. Kagome glanced over and seen a small folded piece of cloth within the elder's lap, Kaede unfolded it to reveal four capsules that Kagome had to take. Kagome groaned miserably before grabbing the capsules and throwing them into her mouth followed by water that Kaede had ready for her. Once Kagome took her medication Kaede stood and turned towards the sitting girl.

"Here child, ye may need this sooner than I might have hoped." The elderly miko pulled another folded cloth from her robes and gently handed it to Kagome. She unfolded it gently and there lay the Shikon pendant that had caused her family to be killed. She sobbed heavily and clutched it tightly as the older woman went back into her hut silently.

Kagome had finally stopped sobbing now all that was left was sniffles and light hiccups. She lifted her head to see InuYasha carrying a small bag in his hand he had his usual gruff appearance as he casually strolled towards her, she had already rewrapped the pendant some time ago. He had seemed to sense her sadness or smelt her tears as he rushed over towards her and placed the back by her feet as he knelt down and grasped her hand.

"What's wrong?" she just shook her head and hugged him quickly. "Just a bad memory." He embraced her lightly kissing her neck behind her ear before whispering huskily, "go get changed." he slipped the bag into her hands and smirked as she stood shocked yet nodded and hurried into the hut to change from her heavy miko wear to her new outfit InuYasha had brought her.

When Kagome took the fabric out of the small white bag she gasped in awe at the fine material that graced her fingers, there was a kimono set just like InuYasha's yet it was an elegant sky blue with gold, silver, midnight blue, and an intricate design of raven black flowers that danced across the fabric so well tailored that the designs were not raised from the original sky blue silken fabric of the kimono. There was also a body wrap that in this time was used similar to her brassieres her mother had gotten from her companies over in America. The fabric felt heavenly to her skin and it was so lightweight she felt completely unclothed. She tied her hair back with a white silk ribbon and she walked out from behind the changing wall, she didn't have shoes but the thick black cloth strips served as a decent foot covering.

* * *

><p>sorry it's short, again. I'll update asap! <strong>P<strong>**lease R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

** I honestly did NOT mean to put off my writing for so long. No matter what I say, it is not justifiable. I still cannot promise any frequent uploads. So IF I still have any sort of FanBase, I sincerely apologize with my entire being. I know this is not very long. I have been trying to write this all day long. and upload it before I loose the daylight. **

**IF you all can forgive my absence, and please read and review? that would be amazing. I 3 You all!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY RELATED CHARACTERS! **

* * *

><p>No Hope, Chapter 5<p>

As Kagome had stepped out from behind the changing screen, she shifted on her feet to admire the way the fabric moved against her body. The bodice wrap she wore grazed against the almost healed wound in her back. She save a silent grunt as she twisted and stretched her arms and back as Kaede had instructed her to do so a few days prior. It had been almost a month since she had arrived with Inuyasha at Kaede's home. Kagome looked towards the door, her beautiful eyes twinkling. Gathering her nerves with a deep, slow, steady breath, she stepped closer to the bamboo door covering.

As she stepped out into the soft breeze of the spring air, her breath hitched. Eyes going wide she tried to move, tried to find Inuyasha or Kaede, someone. The village was empty, no villagers were doing their normal routines of harvesting their crops, or washing clothing by the river, nothing but the sound of the soft breeze and forest animals scurrying about. Something wasn't right.

"Inuyasha! Kaede!" she called. Only met with silence.

She ran back into the hut clasping the pendant in her pocket in her sleeve, she curled into the farthest darkest corner of Kaede's hut. Closing her eyes and focusing on the noises outside. She heard many hurrying footsteps, running towards the village, she held her breath and quickly clasped the pendant around her wrist, still unseen from other's. A feeling of warm, calmness came over her as soon as the pendant was against her pale skin. She felt a small pulse through her body and gasped as something spoke to her. _Do not worry child, you will not be harmed. _She was wary of listening to the voice, but it was soothing.

Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes breathing cautiously as she stood. Carefully walking back towards the door she heard voices speaking.

"Someone! Is anyone near? We need help!" A man called out. Her curiosity got the best of her as she peeked through a small opening in the bamboo covering the door, still not making herself known. The sight shocked her to say in the least.

It was a young man a few years older than herself, he wore long purple and black robes, carrying a staff in his right hand as he held a woman cautiously helping her walk. The woman, her hair tangled and matted, blood soaked her uniform and the ground below her, as she struggled to keep standing. The man continued to repeat his earlier words. Kagome subconsciously flared her aura towards them. It deemed them safe as she slowly stepped out of the hut making herself known. As soon as the young man spotted her his gaze pleading her to help them, a red and silver blur passed her knocking her to the ground. Grunting and wincing from the pain of impact, she rose her gaze to see exactly what that was.

Inuyasha stood there fangs bared towards these strangers. Growling viciously.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"We were attacked, my companion is very badly injured does this village have a healer? Please she wont make it to the next village." the man spoke calmly, though his voice wavering as he glanced at his companion. It was then that the woman had collapsed, the man holding her upright couldn't catch her. Kagome took that as a sign and walked over to the man.

"Forgive my friend," Kagome said bowing slightly. "He is only concerned for the safety of our village. May I ask your names?" she stated calmly as she knelt down to the man, who was now cradling the woman in his arms as she lay bleeding upon the ground.

"Of course, I am Miroku, my companion Sango, and her neko Kirara. If you may please help us, we shall leave immediately once she is able to travel." The man, Miroku, said, his eyes gleaming with unshead tears and determination. Kagome nodded and smiled at him as she bent and helped him carry the woman.

"Inuyasha, go get Kaede." Kagome demanded.

"No way in hell! You aren't even fully healed yet!" He protested. She gave him a pointed glare. As she turned away from him helping Miroku take Sango into Kaede's hut. Inuyasha took off to find Keade grumbling under his breath.

Kagome had laid Sango down upon the extra mat that Kaede had stored for the injured travelers that rarely came through. Gathering some water Kaede had stored and a few spare rags, she ordered Miroku to wait outside the hut so she could work on cleaning the young woman's wounds while she waited for the elderly miko. She had just finished cleaning the last of the wounds on Sango's body as Kaede walked in.

"What happened Kagome?"

"These two had come into the village needing help, the man, Miroku, had said they were attacked. That is all I know Kaede-sama." Kagome responded as she rang out the last of the bloody rags into the now red bowl of water. Kaede looked to the young woman who lay unconscious and nodded, walking to her makeshift table to create a paste for Sango's wounds.

As the last of Sango's wounds were wrapped Miroku and Inuyasha had been given permission to enter. Miroku quickly went to Sango's side as well as the small neko who nestled at Sango's neck. Kaede and Kagome had started to prepare their supper making extra for the new guests. Handing Miroku a small warm cup of herbal tea he sipped it as he nodded his condolences. They ate silently as the sun slowly dropped behind the treeline and slowly the light of the day faded away. Kaede had kept Sango's bleeding at bay, as well as continued Kagome's remedies. Miroku's curious gaze of Kagome never faltered only to glance at Sango worriedly when she stirred slightly. Inuyasha noticed this and finally had enough.

"What the fuck is your problem, monk?" His growling and gruffness startling those in the quiet little hut. Miroku's attention snapped to him, his eyes wide as he held his hands up in defense.

"Oh, Pardon my rudeness. I had just never seen a beauty such as herself. Tell me? What is your name?" He plastered a charming grin upon his handsome face as he grabbed her hand. Kagome's eyes widened as she stammered to control her uneasiness.

"I..I'm Kagome." She blushed brightly as she kept her wide eyes staring at him. Quickly glancing towards Inuyasha who was growling loudly at Miroku's contact with Kagome.

"Ah, what a beautiful name, Lady Kagome. " He brought her hand up to kiss her knuckles. "Thank you for allowing us your assistance. Pardon my bluntness, but, would you allow me one small favor Lady Kagome?"

"W..What wo..would that b..be?" She mentally berated herself for not speaking formally as she had been taught. Miroku flashed her the best smile he could muster, something swimming within the violet pools of his eyes.

"Would you do the honor in bearing my children?" The Hut went deathly silent. Before anyone knew what was going on Inuyasha had Miroku against the wall, Miroku hanging a few feet in the air by Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha's eye were seeping red. Kagome gasped loudly before begging Inuyasha to let him go. He didn't seem to hear her as he tightened his grip on the monk.

"Inuyasha! Let him go! Please! STOP!" Finally, Inuyasha's grip loosened as his ears swiveled towards her. Slowly they made eye contact, She seen him sniff the air ever so slightly before his eyes instantly changed back to their liquid honey color she loved so much.

His eyes softened considerably as he dropped the monk to walk towards Kagome. He brought a hand to her face and caressed the tears staining her cheeks, away. She had no idea she was crying. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch and sighed heavily. As she opened her eyes to look into his she stiffened once more, looking towards the wounded young woman Miroku had brought with him. Something wasn't right, she flared her aura towards the young woman who still lay unconscious. Everyone backed away from Kagome, wide eyed, as she pulsed. Her body pulsed once more as she stepped closer to Sango, and collapsed into convulsions once again as she had done almost a month before. Kaede ordered the two men out of the hut immediately,they quickly obliged. Kagome's convulsions were almost fatal as Kaede had quickly used anything she could possibly use to stop the poor special child from dying. Kagome was now bleeding profusely out of her wounds, screeching ear piercing screams as she convulsed, bleeding from her mouth, ears, nose, and beginning in her eyes as well. _This certainly should not be happening, not right now. Kami, help her.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know its so short! I know what you are thinking. " You've been gone for so long and THIS is all we get?!" <strong>

**I hate ending it here as well, but I HAD to end it here for a good reason. BUT! I will do my best to try to upload at least once a week. but i cannot promise anything. I have a job interview tomorrow morning, and as much as i love writing for all of you, a job is a little more important. **

**please read and review! what would you all like to see happen?! **

**Tschuss!**

**MyInuYasha21**


End file.
